


End Transmission

by therealraewest



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Separation, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealraewest/pseuds/therealraewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Transmissions between the Hephaestus Station and Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Transmission

_Hey Sweetie._

_It's me. I mean, I'm assuming you know it's me. You should probably know my voice by now. I certainly miss yours._

_I don't know exactly when this will reach you. There's like, a metric shitton of variables to account for, and there's a significantly smaller target to aim at. I've been assured, however, that these will get to you, so, there's that. Fingers crossed._

_We landed safely. It was a bit rocky there at the end, and there may have been some screaming and/or crying on my end. But I'm a professional, so like, only minor screaming and crying._

_Things are different here. God, I wish you could see it._

_I have to go now, but I'll send another message as soon as I can._

_End Transmission._

_~~_

_Hi Baby._

_Me again._

_What's it like there? I mean, obviously I was there long enough to know the gist, but what's it like without me? Less yelling? Less acting like a sentient alarm clock half the time? Less mess?_

_My first message should have reached you by now. I know it'll be a while until I hear anything back, but I keep checking anyway. I swear, I must be driving those NASA dudes crazy with my constant questions, asking if there's anything from you yet._

_It's harder to get things done here. You know, the whole gravity thing? Not a fan._

_I know it'll be at least another couple of weeks until this gets to you, but send something soon, okay?_

_I miss you._

_End Transmission_

_~~_

_Sup Darlin'._

_Did you know that paperwork is a bitch? Because it is. It totally, totally is. God, I didn't even know there were this many forms to fill out. Like, in the world. Ever. At least a lot of it is digital now, but did you know you have to actually read it? Minkowski tells me I have to to avoid any... situations._

_Which, I mean, I totally get. But that doesn't make it any less mind numbing._

_I should really send you a mixtape one of these days. I think you'd like electronica, or dubstep. Or, like, violin orchestral suites. Are those a thing? I bet they are, and I bet you'd like them._

_Still no messages from command, so I'm assuming you're just busy. I get it, there's all sorts of stuff that needs doing. Just... if you have a moment, I'd really like to hear your voice. Just anything. If you have time._

_No rush._

_I'll talk to you soon._

_End Transmission_

_~~_

_Hey Hon,_

_It's been... God, a few months? I keep forgetting how long since we landed. Sometimes it feels like a day, and sometimes a year. Sometimes I expect to wake up and still hear your voice._

_Sometimes I wonder if I matter to you as much as you do to me. Sorry, that sounds selfish. I just... I don't know if I'd be who I am right now if it weren't for you. I miss you every single day. Yesterday I tried to have a conversation with my ceiling. Sometimes I find myself calling your name and honestly I still panic when I don't hear a response until I remember that you can't hear me from where you are. Not unless I send you these messages._

_Do you even want them? The messages, I mean. Because I can stop. Just tell me to and I'll stop. You'll never have to hear from me again. I just..._

_I just want to know you're okay out there. I just need to know that you're carrying on okay without us._

_Merry Christmas._

_End Transmission_

_~~_

_Hey,_

_I know it's not really much, but I'm sending a CD to you. Not physically, but digitally. I don't exactly know how it works, but people smarter at science than me have confirmed that it should ping to you along with this message as a digital download, so you can listen to it whenever you want. I included a few personal favorites, and a couple of songs that just reminded me of you. And a few that we talked about together that you'd never heard, like Anarchy in the U.K. I hope you enjoy them. Maybe they'll make things a little less lonely up there._

_I'm sorry we couldn't take you with us. I've been dancing around that dumb sentence for months now, and I just need to say it out loud before the guilt busts out of my gut like that thing from the alien movie. I wish there was some way we could have taken you with us, some way to make sure you weren't left up there all alone. Sometimes I wish I could have stayed up there with you. Just the two of us, floating around, talking about movies you'd never seen and I'd never see again, picking up Alien Radio. Maybe I'd teach you to dance. God knows how that would work, but we'd have time to figure it out._

_I ordered a pizza today. Pineapple and ham. I'm only eating half, though. The other half is for you._

_Oh, and Hera? I don't know if you celebrate this kind of thing or not, but..._

_Happy Birthday._

_End Transmission_


End file.
